Birds
by JoRdYY
Summary: OS - C'est un jour particulier pour Wilson, bien qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas immédiatement, ce à quoi House va remédier à sa manière.


**Disclaimer **: Aucun des personnages présents ne m'appartient, à moins que vous ne considériez les oiseaux comme de véritables personnages.

**Note absolument inutile de l'auteur** : Cela fait bien longtemps que je gardais cet OS en réserve, et suite à un manque total d'inspiration, j'ai décidé de le reprendre, vu que la version de départ n'était à mon gout pas assez développée. L'idée m'a été inspirée par un sublimissime dessin de **OuaF** intitulé _Le courage des Oiseaux _que vous pourrez voir sur son DeviantArt dont l'adresse est situé sur son profil, lui-même dans mes favorites authors. Je vous conseille par ailleurs de le lire tout en écoutant **Birds** de Kate Nash, bien que l'histoire décrite dans la chanson et celle-ci n'aient aucun rapport.

Un grand merci à **Jésus** pour sa correction.

**O(+Birds+)O**

Les oiseaux, en ce beau dimanche matin d'hiver, volaient très haut dans le ciel tout en chantonnant, sous un vent assez violent qui leur donnait des difficultés pour voler en toute tranquillité. Ce vent glacial qui annonçait indubitablement l'arrivée massive de patients dans un établissement hospitalier, de par le nombre de malades grandissant qui suivrait, et des multiples accidents provoqués par les fortes chutes de neige ou le verglas. Un vent qui aurait poussé n'importe qui, même ceux étant habitués à ce genre de climat, à rester bien au chaud chez soi.

C'était le cas de James Wilson, chef du service d'oncologie de l'hôpital de Princeton-Plainsboro, qui observait ces oiseaux à travers la vitre de sa chambre de ses yeux encore engourdis, allongé sur son lit, venant à peine de se réveiller. Il regardait le combat acharné de ces pauvres bêtes contre les caprices de la nature, ce spectacle si agréable aux yeux, qui éveillait systématiquement chez lui un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Malheureusement, c'était une habitude qu'il avait perdu il y a bien longtemps. Ca l'avait toujours apaisé et lui avait permis de bien démarrer sa journée, alors qu'il savait qu'en se rendant au travail, une tonne de paperasse l'attendait sur son bureau, qu'il devrait faire face à des patients dans un état critique. Il avait souvent l'impression que la manière dont ils volaient était comparable à celle dont il essayait de sauver ses patients, avec force et difficulté. Ca lui permettait de se sentir moins seul.

À présent, ce spectacle ne s'offrait à lui que le week-end, bien qu'il n'en profitait que très rarement, ces deux jours étant les seuls où il réussissait à peu près à rattraper les heures de sommeil perdues à tenter de sauver des vies, ce qui expliquait un bon nombre de fois ses expressions faciales proches de celles d'un suicidaire. Il se rappelait encore de cette merveilleuse époque ou il n'avait à se soucier que de ses études, et où les horaires de cours bien moins rudes que ceux d'un véritable médecin lui permettaient de s'épanouir pleinement. Il n'avait à présent que du temps à consacrer à son travail.

Pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de tranquillité, car ces semaines restaient toujours aussi chargées, aussi dures à supporter et aussi déprimantes – après tout, un cancérologue avait peu de chances d'annoncer des bonnes nouvelles et de voir un sourire chez un de ses patients. Heureusement qu'il aimait son travail. Il n'imaginait pas le calvaire des personnes qui possédaient ses horaires pour exercer un métier qu'ils n'avaient pas choisi par vocation.

Mais voilà, il avait dû faire des choix ; un choix pour être précis : celui de l'amour, et ce dernier possédait des arguments de poids que seul un homme fou aurait pu jeter aux orties. Un choix qu'il lui arrivait de regretter habituellement au moins une fois par semaine, mais auquel il ne remédiait jamais, parce qu'il possédait des aspects particulièrement positifs.

Sérieusement, qui aurait choisi de voir des oiseaux voler au petit matin, de les entendre chanter et réveiller toutes les personnes souhaitant dormir, à la place de Gregory House ? Qui aurait choisi de se réveiller avec pour unique compagnie des oiseaux aussi intouchables que la lune plutôt que le corps, certes plus dans un très bon état, de l'homme que l'on aime ?

Evidement, bien des gens préféraient entendre un oisillon chanter sur leurs épaules que les sarcasmes habituels d'un des meilleurs diagnosticiens du monde, bien des gens trouveraient plus attirant le vol majestueux du rouge-gorge que la démarche lente et boiteuse d'un vieil homme, et fort heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas tout le monde.

S'il avait été tout le monde, il n'aurait jamais eu la possibilité d'embrasser Gregory, de pouvoir le toucher comme un amant passionné, de pouvoir profiter de ce côté gentil qu'il ne montrait jamais à personne d'autre que lui, et, bien entendu, de pouvoir partager ses draps. Gregory House était véritablement un merveilleux amant, attachant, sachant à chaque fois prendre de bonnes initiatives, se souciant toujours de son partenaire, possédant des mains et une bouche magique dont il usait à merveille et murmurant parfois quelques mots doux au creux de l'oreille.

Il était tout simplement incroyable, alors au diable les oiseaux.

Seulement voilà, bien qu'ayant une place très, très importante dans n'importe quel couple, le sexe ne faisait pas tout, et ça, James le goutait amèrement, car Gregory n'était pas vraiment le petit ami rêvé, loin de là même. En effet, Le diagnosticien était la personne la plus bordélique qu'il lui était donné de voir, ce qui rendait leur appartement commun invivable, trônant sur le canapé, au pied du lit et un peu partout dans le salon des vêtements sales, des bouteilles de bières à moitié vide, ou, pire encore, des morceaux de pizza.

Il se rappelait encore du retournement de son estomac lorsqu'il avait trouvé, en faisant le ménage - chose que son amant ne ferait jamais -, sous le canapé, une part de pizza autour de laquelle tournaient des mouches. Il se rappelait également de la violente dispute qui avait suivi et du bordel encore plus monstrueux qu'il avait mis en balançant au visage de House tous les objets à portée de main.

Gregory était également quelqu'un de très égoïste, n'hésitant pas parfois à le laisser mort d'inquiétude à la maison pour faire la tournée des bars seul et rentrer complètement torché aux alentours de trois heures du matin en faisant un boucan pas possible, ou bien refuser de lui faire le moindre prêt, ce qui n'était pas le cas selon son point de vue.

Son pire aspect restait sans doute son côté sarcastique et moqueur qui lui avait plus d'une fois attiré des ennuis ; cette stupide réputation qu'il se faisait un plaisir d'honorer en balançant des blagues pouvant blesser plus que faire rire. Plus d'une fois, James avait failli lui claquer la porte au nez à la suite d'une mauvaise remarque, provoquant des disputes qui, évidemment, se réglaient après sur le lit, procédé qu'il détestait puisqu'il était un fervent protagoniste de l'échange oratoire comme solution aux problèmes.

A dire vrai, il supposait que tout cela lui venait de sa jambe perdue. Pas mal de ses collègues affirmaient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une excuse, mais lui, il savait ce que son compagnon avait vécu, il savait qu'à cause de ça, puisque peu de monde s'était mis en tête de l'aider, de le soutenir, il s'était irrémédiablement renfermé. Ca ne restait qu'une supposition, car même s'il connaissait parfaitement son amant, il n'était pas non plus dans sa tête.

En même temps, c'était aussi ce dernier aspect qui avait su le séduire, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avouer que ce n'était pas difficile de toujours trouver les mots exacts pour blesser, certaines personnes étant comparables à des glaçons, et que c'était tout aussi blâmable que digne de respect. Et puis, Gregory était tellement intelligent. Capable d'établir des diagnostics que bon nombre de médecins n'arrivaient même pas à envisager, il arrivait à faire preuve d'un courage contestable mais lui permettant tout le temps d'arriver à ses fins, autrement dit, au sauvetage de son patient. Tant de personnes lui devaient la vie que c'en était admirable.

Toutes ces raisons l'avaient séduit, lui avaient plus plu que les chants et les vols d'oiseaux lorsque le soleil se levait. Il était tombé amoureux de Gregory, tout simplement, comme deux gosses qui sont attirés l'un par l'autre, qui se cherchent, et qui se trouvent toujours au final. Il avait succombé, avec lenteur, et il ne le regrettait pas à présent, malgré les plaintes constantes auprès de son compagnon.

Selon la plupart des gens qu'il fréquentait, un couple ne marchait sur la longueur que lorsque l'amour était partagé, que lorsque les deux membres de celui-ci arrivaient à se dire ces trois mots simples et pourtant si durs à prononcer. Durant une longue époque, James avait lui aussi pensé ça. Il avait cherché longuement un homme capable de le lui dire pour au final tomber sur un nombre d'échecs conséquent. Il avait commencé à croire que l'existence d'une telle personne était génétiquement impossible, que le virus « je ne crois pas en l'amour » avait contaminé tous les mecs potentiellement potables.

Puis un jour, il avait fini par dépasser l'étape de l'amitié avec Gregory, il avait fini par ne plus le voir comme le simple meilleur ami, mais comme un possible et formidable amant.

Jamais il n'avait entendu ces mots, mais au contraire de ses anciennes conquêtes, il avait reçu des signes qui voulaient dire la même chose, voire plus. Par exemple, lorsqu'un patient, auquel il avait diagnostiqué un cancer incurable, qui était au final un défaut du scanner, mais qui avait déjà dépensé trop d'argent, était venu le menacer, et qu'on l'avait retrouvé avec une jambe cassée à coup de canne, devant l'hôpital. Ou encore, lorsqu'il devait faire face à la jalousie maladive de son compagnon l'insupportant au plus haut point –il ne comprenait pas encore comment Gregory pouvait douter de sa fidélité-, mais qui voulait tout dire.

Gregory l'aimait, il en était sûr.

D'ailleurs, il lui en donnait une preuve maintenant, passant sa main autour de sa taille en même temps que sa tête se calait dans son cou pour le « sentir » à plein poumon. Le diagnosticien lui avait plus d'une fois confié qu'il adorait respirait son « odeur du matin ».

Il avait toujours trouvé ça stupide, parce que pour lui, une telle odeur signifiait un mélange de sueur et de mauvaise haleine, la sueur étant due aux ébats de la veille, chose que son compagnon appréciait particulièrement. Sans parler du gout salé de sa peau et de la texture particulière de ses cheveux qui nécessitaient un lavage hebdomadaire sous peine de devenir gras et brillants dans le mauvais sens du terme.

L'homme partageant sa vie était plus un animal qu'un homme la nuit, et son postérieur en avait fait les frais plus d'une fois. Durant les premiers mois de leur relation, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas cru pouvoir survivre à ça très longtemps, pour ensuite se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Non pas parce qu'en ne se laissant pas faire, il risquait de perdre celui qu'il aimait, juste car il tenait avant tout à ses heures de sommeil. Il s'était rendu compte un soir, lorsqu'en rentrant complètement exténué du travail, il avait sèchement rejeté son amant, n'ayant vraiment pas la force de se faire emporter dans un de ses trips sexuels incompréhensibles, que toute une nuit passée sans sexe était significatif de cauchemar, Gregory bougeant énormément, allant quasiment jusqu'à le virer du lit, de manière involontaire. Si on ne l'épuisait pas, c'était une vraie pile électrique.

Le samedi soir, il était physiquement impossible qu'ils ne couchent pas ensemble, alors forcément, le dimanche matin, ils se levaient dans la bonne humeur, tout deux content d'avoir passé une nuit paisible. Cependant, comme tous les matins, il était bien trop crevé pour répondre aux attentes de son homme, désirant visiblement commencer cette journée de la même manière dont ils avaient fini la soirée de la veille. Aussi le repoussa-t-il gentiment avec un léger baiser sur le bout des lèvres, auquel Gregory répondit par un grognement.

Son premier reflexe fut de prendre une douche, qui lui redonnait toujours plus de force qu'un bon café noir afin de régler le problème de cheveux en question. A son grand étonnement, le diagnosticien ne le rejoignit pas pour se laver, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, au fond, ce qui lui fit grand bien. S'il ne pouvait même plus se laver tranquillement, où allait le monde ?

Une fois sa douche finie, il enfila un vieux tee-shirt et se dirigea vers la cuisine, lieu que Gregory ne fréquentait pas non plus énormément. Ce n'était absolument pas un compromis que Gregory lui avait imposé, mais une décision personnelle. En s'installant avec lui, il avait également ramené ses petites habitudes, qui consistaient notamment à cuisiner de temps à autre, à faire un petit jogging une fois par semaine. Il avait donc pris immédiatement possession de cet endroit, possédant toute sorte d'outils high-tech qu'il se faisait un plaisir d'utiliser.

De toute façon, il refusait catégoriquement de manger chaque soir des pizzas ou de commander dans des restaurants, et encore moins de ne serait-ce que goûter quoi que ce soit fait par son amant, incapable de faire cuire correctement des pâtes.

James sortit une poêle du placard et des œufs du réfrigérateur, bien décidé à préparer un bon petit déjeuner pour lui et Gregory. Vu qu'il n'avait pu profiter qu'un petit instant du réveil et de l'envol des oiseaux, il était d'humeur à donner un peu de bonheur autour de lui. En général, bien que n'étant absolument pas égoïste, il n'aimait pas trop préparer le petit dej' pour son compagnon. Celui-ci pouvait remercier ce qu'il appelait vulgairement des « mouches géantes ».

Gregory avait toujours aimé déjeuner au lit, surtout parce qu'il suffisait ensuite juste de virer le plateau repas des draps, pour à son tour le récompenser de lui avoir préparé un festin. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs quasiment préparé et donc prêt à être amené sur le lit conjugal, mais il entendit ce bruit si particulier de la canne claquant sur le sol, ce bruit qu'il aimait entendre lorsqu'il marchait, ce bruit qui annonçait à ses yeux l'arrivée d'une bonne ou d'une très mauvaise nouvelle.

Son amant se plaça juste derrière lui et disposa sa main autour de sa taille, pour le rapprocher de son torse. Gregory était encore en train de le « sentir », tout en déposant au passage quelques petits baisers sur son cou. Aussi bonne soit l'odeur du shampoing de James, elle ne devait pas être si fantastique que ça pour que le diagnosticien détache son nez de son cou et le place au dessus de la poêle où cuisaient les œufs et le bacon.

« Et en quel honneur ai-je droit à un si royal festin ? » demanda Gregory au creux de son oreille.

« Hum… Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être pour te récompenser de ne pas m'avoir viré du lit cette nuit, ou bien parce que ce matin, je suis d'humeur cuisinière… Je ne sais pas… mais dans tous les cas, c'est prêt. Donc assieds-toi et mange avant que ça ne refroidisse ! »

Ne refusant jamais de s'empiffrer de bonnes choses, Gregory s'exécuta et s'assit lentement, tandis que James posait l'assiette remplie juste devant ses yeux, la fourchette et le couteau étant au préalable installés sur la table en bois de la cuisine.

Connaissant bien les dont culinaires que possédait son compagnon, Gregory ne prit même pas le temps de découper correctement ses aliments, ni même de mettre une serviette sur ses jambes pour éviter que du jaune d'œuf n'arrive malencontreusement sur son bas de pyjama. Non, il se contenta d'engloutir son assiette comme une personne n'ayant pas mangé depuis deux jours, sous les rires amusés de James qui le traitait gentiment de goinfre.

On ne pouvait entendre une conversation entre eux deux qu'au déjeuner, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient traditionnellement au réfectoire de l'hôpital et qu'ils parlaient des différents potins concernant les employés des différents services ou alors des patients qu'ils traitaient. Médecin demeurant un métier particulièrement difficile, la vie sociale qu'ils menaient à côté n'était pas suffisamment alléchante pour en faire une conversation de table.

Ils ne parlaient jamais durant les autres repas de la journée, le diner se passant le plus souvent devant la télévision ou la moindre perturbation sonore les dérangeant pour entendre clairement ce qu'il sortait de l'appareil. De temps en temps, ils rigolaient en choeur, ce qui était bien mieux que de parler de la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de leur directrice, ou de faire des estimations sur son tour de poitrine, de hanches et de fesses.

Le petit déjeuner chez eux était comparable à la messe de huit heures du matin, personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche, à la seule différence que pour eux, ce n'était pas une marque de respect, mais un absolu manque de force. Ils arrivaient à peine de se lever, alors trouver un sujet de conversation relativement captivant pour éviter d'endormir l'autre plus qu'il ne pouvait l'être, ça relevait de l'impossible.

Néanmoins, « impossible » ne faisant en aucun parti du dictionnaire Housien, celui-ci décida de parler. Du moins, il essaya, regardant James droit dans les yeux tout en commençant à ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt.

Gregory House n'hésitait jamais, il parlait franchement en se fichant bien de blesser les gens et semblait par moment ne posséder aucune morale humaine. C'était justement parce qu'il savait cela que James fut surpris, et qu'il comprit que ce que son compagnon n'arrivait pas à dire était une chose difficilement avouable. Le diagnosticien ne lui faisait que rarement le coup, mais il décelait à chaque fois le problème et tentait de l'arranger, si ça restait dans ses capacités, aussi prit-il la parole en premier.

« Gregory, il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire ? »

« Non, non, rien du tout, répondit-il après une minute de blanc. »

Ils échangèrent un long regard, que House se dépêcha d'esquiver en s'acharnant sur le dernier pancakes qui restait dans son assiette. Ce dernier dura environ un peu plus de deux minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'oncologue, excédé, prenne la parole :

« House… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Et ne me dit pas qu'il n'y a rien, je te connais et je vois tout de suite quand tu n'arrives pas à m'avouer quoi que ce soit. Tu me connais et tu sais que ça m'énerve particulièrement, donc comme je suppose très justement que tu ne souhaites pas me voir énerver de si bon matin, parle. »

A l'entente de son nom de famille, Gregory esquissa un petit sourire. James croyait encore que l'appelait de cette manière le rendait plus sérieux, plus apte à lui faire cracher le morceau. Ca aurait pu marcher si tout le monde à part lui ne l'appelait pas ainsi à longueur de journée. Enfin bon, il pouvait bien faire ce petit plaisir James en lui avouant ce qui le tracassait, puisque de toute façon, le problème le concernait directement.

« Tu sais que tu es vraiment le plus gros abruti que j'aie pu voir dans ma vie ? »

L'effet fut immédiat : James lui lança un regard noir et serra les poings. Il ne s'énervait pas de la réflexion de Gregory, il en recevait des similaires à longueur de temps, il s'énervait car il savait que celui-ci était parfaitement conscient de son incapacité à retenir son inquiétude, à s'emballer à la moindre hésitation d'une personne si sur d'elle.

« Oh, vraiment ? C'est sûr que c'est très intelligent de feindre l'hésitation pour au final traiter la personne qui s'inquiète pour nous d'abruti. Bravo Gregory, je n'aurais jamais trouvé mieux ! »

« Sais-tu quel jour sommes-nous ? » répondit immédiatement le diagnosticien.

Quelle était cette question ? James comprenait de moins en moins ou son compagnon voulait en venir, et son inquiétude s'en vit décupler irrémédiablement. Ce qu'il détestait lorsque Gregory cherchait à lui faire comprendre quelque chose en y allant par quatre chemins au lieu de tout dire clairement, comme il le faisait habituellement.

« Dimanche, et alors ? »

« Merci, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu le prétends. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si tu sais quel jour nous sommes exactement. »

« Bien sûr, mais…mais où veux-tu en venir bon sang !»

Si James avait haussé le ton, c'était évidemment à cause de son inquiétude mais parce qu'il craignait que Gregory lui fasse encore une de ses sales blagues débiles, auxquelles il essayait de ne pas participer, ni même de les encourager en suivant les instructions de son amant. Malheureusement pour lui, le diagnosticien connaissait sa trop grande curiosité et savait toujours la piquer à vif, si bien que dans un long soupir, James se dirigea vers la porte du frigo, où était collé un calendrier. Il mit son doigt sur la semaine et le fit défiler le long de la ligne jusqu'au dimanche.

Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

« Ce n'est pas possible, » constata-il, les yeux écarquillés comme jamais.

« Joyeux anniversaire, gros con. »

James n'en revenait pas. Les deux semaines précédant ce jour avaient été tellement chargées, il avait eu tellement de travail et ne s'était tellement penché sur celui-ci afin de bien l'accomplir, qu'il en avait oublié son propre anniversaire. Il n'avait jamais voulu croire les imbéciles lui disant qu'il passait trop de temps à l'hôpital, endroit coupant tout lien avec le monde extérieur, mais maintenant, il ne pouvait omettre le fait que ces imbéciles avaient raison.

Comment diable réussissait-on à oublier son propre anniversaire ? la première idée qui lui vint en tête fut que le lendemain, il irait voir Cuddy afin de demander un petit congé, même s'il était persuadé qu'il retournerait travailler deux ou trois jours plus tard, l'ennui que provoqué l'addiction à la télévision devenant insupportable.

« Tu as raison, je suis le plus parfait des abrutis, » avoua-t-il.

« Oui, c'est vrai, » renchérit Gregory. « Mais tu sais, même le plus parfait des abrutis a le droit à un cadeau. »

Là, sous les yeux de James, Gregory sortit un énorme paquet cadeau, qui failli écraser l'oncologue sous son poids. Il ne chercha absolument pas à l'ouvrir ni même à demander de quoi il s'agissait comme tous les gosses impatients qu'il avait pu voir. Que nenni. Son seul réflexe fut de poser le cadeau sur la table pour à la suite de ça embrasser la chose qui comptait plus pour lui qu'un simple anniversaire et qu'un simple cadeau.

Le baiser fut long, et ils y mirent fin ensemble, dans une parfaite synchronisation, comme toujours. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, encore dans les bras de Gregory, James poussa un petit rire à peine audible, que son compagnon remarqua tout de même.

« Quoi ? » interrogea le diagnosticien, pensant avoir fait une ânerie involontaire de plus.

« Je ne savais pas que les oiseaux volaient encore si haut à cette heure ci. »

Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que ça rendait l'instant encore plus magnifique, et le baiser suivant encore plus délectable.

**FIN**


End file.
